User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 41
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th, 31st, 32nd, 33rd, 34th, 35th, 36th, 37th, 38th, 39th, 40th The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 41 4th Era 130, 11th of Frostfall, Pyandonea Hands kneaded the muscles on his back as he lay on the table. He exhaled a sigh of pure pleasure. "Does that feel good, my Lord?" Arnali asked, her hands kneading just beneath his shoulders. "Mmm...yes. Keep going." Orgnum replied. As her hands expertly massaged, he thought on the ceremony that he had attended just a few hours before. Xalgadan was a very loyal Thane, but a notorious womanizer. Marriage just tied you down, he mused. Xalgadan had felt the same, but Orgnum had been able to "pursuade" him otherwise. If women start to avoid you - like what had started to happen to the Thane - it will reflect badly on those you associate with. Hundreds of women in 150 years...that was even more than His Majesty had to his bed in that same time. However, not all women had been willing to share Xalgadan's bed with him. The public thought that he only had a dozen or so mistresses, but that little tale had been fabricated to hide the real (and spiraling) truth. Arnali began to massage the middle of his back, eliciting a satisfied sigh from her Lord. After the rape of the latest woman - who was found later to be the daughter of a prominent merchant - Orgnum pursuaded him to marry one of his mistresses. * * * "What's going to happen next? Your Majesty marries someone? It will be just as unexpected." Xalgadan replied to the King's order. "It will ensure your longevity as Thane," Orgnum pointed out, leaning back in his cahir. The two were alone in the King's private quarters in the palace, so there was no threat of being overheard. Xalgadan tossed his head, the black hair swishing with the motion. Though thick, it was nowhere near the rich midnight mane of his Lord. "You have to pick someone from your...harem. Who is it going to be?" Orgnum asked. "This is an order, and you are to treat it as such." His Majesty watched as the Thane bristled. "I thought that we had agreed that marriage was unneccessary baggage," Xalgadan protested, frowning. A finely tapered black eyebrow rose up the King's flawless forehead. "Are you disobeying me?" he asked, voice flat, though the threat was there nonetheless. "No, Lord. Just questioning the reasoning behind this." "Your appetites have become too...ravenous of late. Soon enough, the island will not be able to support it." "This never used to be an issue." Xalgadan said, fingering the gold goblet in his fine hand. His relaxed grip turned into a grim clutch as the King's eyes bored into him, making him feel as if he had been shot through with a freezing cold wind. "The dissidents' numbers are more than a third of the isle's population. They could declare open war, if they so wished. They hate me, that much I already know. However, they would not take kindly to you...especially if the truth got out about your activities, war or no war. You have two choices," Orgnum stated, hanging his arm over the chair back. "Face a removal of your position - and all of its benefits - and face the angry populace, which I assure you will learn - one way or another - about your activities with the women of Pyandonea; or heed my wishes and marry, thus keeping your dirty secret only to those who know of it already. It's quite simple." The King of Pyandonea watched as frustration boiled within Xalgadan. His eyes were on the table between them as he appeared to think it over. "I...I think...Alcarine will work as a...a...a wife." he said quietly, having difficulty even saying the dreaded word. If he had to marry, he would have to marry. Better than the other "option" Orgnum had given. Orgnum smiled slightly. He remembered her well, she having shared his bed many a time before he had offered her...expertise to Xalgadan. "A good choice. Arrange the wedding." * * * "Do you want me to massage anywhere else?" Arnali asked, pausing. "My thighs," he murmured into the padded table he rested on. As she pressed her hands over his muscles, she let out a barely preceptible sound of pleasure, apparently being aroused by touching his legs. However, since he wasn't quite there yet, she would have to wait. Unlike Xalgadan, he still had control of his senses...especially his lust. While there had been women over the years that had refused to sleep with him, he had never raped a lady. Even the rebels could admit to that. True, their rejection of him had stung, so he had done something to each of them as punishment: a few were sacrificed; one was too proud of her figure, so he had cursed her to forever be fat; another lost her teeth; etc., etc. However, these women were few and far between, unlike Xalgadan, who had began to have trouble getting willing partners, and thus the rapes began. When the other wasn't willing, the act was just not as pleasurable as when they were eager...like Arnali. True, he could spell them into submission (like when he sacrificed a soul), but he preffered the act to be as natural as possible. He had had quite a few women to his bed since he had met Arnali, but not many as...permanent as she. Since her reluctance three decades earlier to share his bed, she had warmed up nicely to her role as a sleeping partner. However, she was not always here for intimate pairing; sometimes just for company or other activities, like now. Just thinking of all the times she had been with him was enough to make him roll over on the table and reach for her, picking her up and placing her under him as he rolled over her in one motion. Their faces were inches apart. "Pleasure me, my lady." he whispered, gazing deep into her eyes. Her red lips - which were really red, not makeup - parted alluringly before she spoke. "It is my pleasure, my Lord." Category:Blog posts